Azole compounds are described in, for example, the following references.    (1) WO97/36882 describes that a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is a halogen atom, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, an optionally substituted hydroxy group, an optionally substituted thiol group or an optionally substituted amino group, A is an optionally substituted acyl group, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, an optionally substituted hydroxy group or an optionally esterified or amidated carboxyl group, B is an optionally substituted aromatic group and Y is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group is useful as an agent for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes.    (2) WO01/14372 describes that a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is a halogen atom, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, an optionally substituted hydroxy group, an optionally substituted thiol group or an optionally substituted amino group, A is an optionally substituted acyl group, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, an optionally substituted hydroxy group or an optionally esterified or amidated carboxyl group, B is an optionally substituted aromatic group, X is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or an optionally substituted nitrogen atom, and Y is a divalent hydrocarbon group or heterocyclic group is useful as a neurotrophin production or secretion promoter.    (3) WO00/01679 describes that a compound represented by the formula
wherein R1 is an aromatic hydrocarbon group or an aromatic heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted; R2 is a hydrogen or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon group;                X is O, S or a group represented by —NR4— wherein R4 is a hydrogen or an optionally substituted alkyl group; A is an aromatic hydrocarbon group or an aromatic heterocyclic group, each of which is optionally substituted; R3 is a group represented by the formula —OR5 wherein R5 is a hydrogen or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon group or —NR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen or an optionally substituted hydrocarbon group, and R6 and R7 may form a ring together with the adjacent nitrogen atom is useful as a retinoid-related receptor function regulator.        